The Brother Hood strikes back
by 101stellastella
Summary: Vivian is kidnapped. The brotherhood has come back to get it's revenge against the titans from my second story. What will happen the second time around? Will the Brother Hood of Evil win this time? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

The Brotherhood strikes back: Fourth in the Vivian series

I don't own the teen titans (though if I did it would still be on the air (Why did they cancel it anyways?)) Anyways I own the plot and

Vivian™and Michael™. Please Review my first story on .

Chapter One: Regroup

The tower was more crowded then ever. Robin wanted every titan at the tower incase something happened. The brotherhood has been busier than before the last tine they attacked.

Vivian was in her room because the common room was way to crowd. Vivian was listening to 'Nobody's Home' by Avril Lavinge. She didn't notice that she was singing out loud till someone said, "The singer really did get what it was like not to belong, to be an outcast." Vivian turned to find Kole, Jinx, and Wonder Girl in her room.

"We were wondering why you haven't come to see the rest of the titans." said Wonder Girl. "Too crowded, besides they look at me like an outcast." said Vivian. Jinx rolled her eyes and said, "They just can't believe that the youngest teen of the titans was the one to beat Rouge and Mala."

Vivian went into the common room. "You're the girl who helped me kick Kyd's butt, aren't you?" said someone with an Australian accent. Vivian turned to see some goth chick dressed in red and black. "Yeah. I'm Vivian. Well, in combat I'm Shooting Star." said Vivian.

"I'm Argent. Thanks for helping. Kyd creeps me out. You're also the girl who beat Mala." said Argent. "Yeah I am." said Vivian. When Vivian was talking to Argent she walked over to Chesire (who now is a titan) and Speedy. She started talking to Chesire, so Speedy went to the bathroom to check his hair.

Vivian went up to the roof. Kole, Jericho, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Bumble Bee were messing around. Kole was singing to a song that Jericho was playing. Cyborg, Bumble Bee, and Beast Boy were practicing combat moves.

Kole and Jericho waved at Vivian. She walked over to them. Before she could say anything, Beast Boy was thrown across the roof. Vivian turned around to see Slade. Jericho jumped up. He was staring at Slade. "What's wrong?" she asked him. "He's my dad." said his thoughts..

Vivian joined the other titans on the roof. Cyborg and Bee blasted at him. Slade dodged and kept walking towards the other titans. Jericho ran up towards his dad and swung his guitar. Slade looked at him and ignored him as he dodged. Beast boy lunged at him. Slade grabbed his arm and threw him at Kole and Jericho.

Vivian blasted fire at him. He kept towards her, unharmed. Even the lightning didn't affect him. Vivian screamed after she whispered a spell. Sonic waves threw him five feet back. Slade ran towards her. The door to the roof busted open. Michael, Garth, and Jinx ran towards Slade.

Slade threw a bomb at them and the other titans that were recovering from the first wave of attacks. He turned towards Vivian. Vivian hair bursted into flames. The rest of her body bursted into flames as well. She extended her hands and the fire from her body disappeared into the blasts she was giving to Slade.

He flew backwards. Vivian ran to the other titans. They were all unconscious. Vivian took out her communicator. "Titans! Slade is on the roof. I need some back up. Everyone is unconscious! Help!" she yelled.

"Vivan. How is everyone else---" said Robin before he was cut off. Vivian collapsed into a pitch darkness.


	2. Kidnapped

The Brotherhood strikes back: Fourth in the Vivian series

I don't own the teen titans (though if I did it would still be on the air (Why did they cancel it anyways?)) Anyways I own the plot and

Vivian™, Garth™Michael™. Please Review my first story on .

Chapter two: Kidnapped

When Vivian woke up, she found herself in a empty glass cell. Vivian got up and rubbed her sore head. Every time she runs into the Titans' enemies, she seems to hurt her head.

Vivian blasted lightning at the glass walls. The lightning bounced back and threw her across the room. " I wouldn't do that if I were you. This is a special material that will reflect everything you throw at it." said Slade, coming out of the shadows.

"Why did you kidnap me?" yelled Vivian. "For revenge, child." said Madam Rouge as she and Mala stepped out of the shadows. "You would make a good member of the brother hood when we are done with you." said Mala

The titans made it to the roof five minutes after they took Vivian. Michael ran to titans that had fought Slade.. "Are you alright?" he asked. They nodded. "They got Vivian! Rouge and Mala took her while Slade was covering up the evidence." said Kole. Jinx scowled, "Vivian was too busy helping us then to help herself. We couldn't tell her Slade was right behind her." she said.

Too everybody's surprise, Michael and Garth turned into wolves before them. "Since when could they do that?" yelled Speedy. Michael snarled. Garth rolled his eyes. "They're werewolves." said Robin. "What are you doing?!" said Cyborg.

The wolves ignored him and put their nose to the ground. Beast Boy turned into a bloodhound and helped. Michael went to the edge of the roof and looked at the titans. Garth changed back. "Michael caught Vivian's scent. He wants us to follow him.

Robin told ten of the titans to stay behind and the rest of them left to save Vivian.

"Eat." said Rouge pushing a tray through a slot in the wall. Vivian picked the tray up and threw it at the wall, knowing it has a brain wash serum in it. "You will join us whether you like it or not." said Mala.

Vivian went through her head to see if she knew any spells that may help. She hoped the titans that tried to help her during the ambush weren't hurt too badly. Vivian hoped that someone was going to help her sometime soon. Slade was watching her with interest.

Vivian went to a corner and curled into a ball. She fell asleep after sobbing and blasting the walls for a few minutes.


	3. Shocker

The Brotherhood strikes back: Fourth in the Vivian series

I don't own the teen titans (though if I did it would still be on the air (Why did they cancel it anyways?)) Anyways I own the plot and

Vivian™, Garth™, Michael™. Please Review my first story on .

Chapter three: Shocker

When Vivian woke up from her fitful sleep, she noticed something on the roof of her prison. Vivian blasted it with fire, hoping that it would give her a chance to escape.

The minute the fire touched the metal box; Vivian got hit with some electricity. Vivian screamed with pain and shock. She fell to the ground as the electricity stunned her.

"Child you're up. Did you like your surprise?" said Rouge, smiling. "Slade just happened to keep it around his head quarters. It is quite useful," said Rouge. "I installed it after you were done blasting the walls and decided to take a nap. We thought that it would give surprise. Anytime you use your powers, it will shock you." said Slade. Vivian tried to stand up, but fell down from pain.

"Dude! It's been five days since we last saw Vivian. I don't think we will ever find her." said Beast Boy. Garth and Michael growled in their wolf state. "Beast Boy, help them with the trail." said Robin. Beast Boy changed.

A few hours later, and they still haven't found anything they haven't found before. They rounded a corner and Michael barked. He ran into a nearby alley. The titans found him holding a torn piece of her dress and cloak. "What's that?" asked Wonder Girl pointing to something on the wall. Argent walked to the wall. "Blood." she gasped.

"Is it Shooting Star's?" Robin asked Garth. Garth walked to the blood and sniffed. He howled. Michael joined. Garth changed back, trying to hold back tears. "It's hers. About five days old." he said. "Are you sure?" asked Robin. "It's my twin sister, I lived with her my whole life. I'm more than positive." said Garth.

Vivian rubbed the back of her head. Then she winced when she touched the gash on the side of her head. It was healing quickly due to her powers and her being part werewolf. Vivian looked at her cloak, which was tattered like her dressed.

"Soup's on." said Mala, as he stuffed a tray in the slot. Vivian looked at the tray and threw it at the wall. Immediately, she was shocked. She screamed. When it was done, she slept. Sleeping was the only thing that took her mind off of her stomach, which was starving from not eating for five days.

She dreamt that the titans were near and were going to save her, very soon. She heard a howl in the distance and pretended it was her brother and Michael. Vivian wondered distantly if anyone had told her other brothers in Oklahoma what had happened to her. She wondered how they took it.


	4. Rush

The Brotherhood strikes back: Fourth in the Vivian series

I don't own the teen titans (though if I did it would still be on the air (Why did they cancel it anyways?)) Anyways I own the plot and

Vivian™, Garth™, Michael™. Please Review my first story on .

Chapter Four: Rush

Michael quickly changed back. The titans were a couple of blocks away from the warehouse, when some of the brother hood attacked them. It was Fang, Killer Moth, and Cinderblock.

"Titians, Go!" yelled Robin. Michael ran up to Killer Moth. "I'm going to squash you like the bug you are!" he yelled. "You're not going to be able to get all of us." said Killer Moth as a bunch of moth minions flew over head.

"Garth, a little help here!" yelled Michael as he blasted the moths with lightning. Garth ran over to help. Moths that were on fire or electrocuted were falling from the sky. Soon they all retreated or died. Garth and Michael turned to Killer Moth and said, "You're next!" Killer Moth's eyes went wide, then he turned and ran. Robin was able to tie him up with one of his gadgets he threw.

Jinx, Kid Flash, Kole, Bumble Bee, Cyborg, and Jericho were attacking Fang. Bee, Cyborg, and Jinx were blasting stuff threw Kole in her crystal state. While Fang was distracted, Jericho was able to sneak up to him and made eye contact. Jericho took over his body.

"Ugh, his eyes are so creepy!" said Jericho (as Fang). Kole and the others held their fire. Kole smiled. Jericho (Fang) shot a web. Kid Flash grabbed it and quickly tied Fang's body up. Jericho gave up control of Fang. Fang was surprised when he found himself all tied up.

As she was sleeping, parts of memories came back to Vivian. An image of her being carried by Slade rushed over her. (memories are in the ') ' Vivian woke up from the darkness. She jumped out of Slade's arms quickly. She blasted them with lightning and fire. Then she ran.'

'She ran into a fence. Vivian quickly climbed the fence. Her cloak and dress were torn by the metal on the fence.' Vivian vaguely realized that is why her clothes were so tattered.

' Vivian was still running. She heard screeching of metal as Mala tore away the fence with his strength. Vivian kept running. She rounded a corner. Vivian almost crashed into the wall. It was a dead end. Vivian was afraid that she was going to hyperventilate. She remembered the communicator. She grabbed it. Before she could press the speak button, she heard footsteps. Vivian hid it behind a loose brick to avoid the villains from getting a communicator.'

Vivian wanted to wake up, but she wanted to see it play out. 'Vivian looked for a hiding spot. She couldn't turn herself invisible because the effort would make her pass out. She put up a force field. Vivian was squeezing her eyes close, to avoid making herself panic and faint or something.'

'She heard voices, but she didn't concentrate on them. Vivian was too busy concentrating on keeping her force field up. Slade punched the force field. Vivian's field shattered and Vivian flew backwards. The right side of her head had hit a brick pretty badly. She could feel the blood gushing as she once again fell into darkness.'

Vivian sat up. She rubbed the gash on her cheek. It was better. Looked weeks old instead of five days. It won't leave a scar at least.


	5. Rescue

The Brotherhood strikes back: Fourth in the Vivian series

I don't own the teen titans (though if I did it would still be on the air (Why did they cancel it anyways?)) Anyways I own the plot and

Vivian™, Garth™, Michael™. Please Review my first story on .

Chapter five: Rescue

Wonder Girl, Starfire, Raven, Argent, Beast Boy, and Robin were surrounding Cinderblock. Raven and Argent were throwing things at him. Wonder Girl and Starfire started to punch and kick him.

Cinderblock fell backwards, and was stun for a few minutes. Wonder Girl and Robin tied him up. Cinderblock roared. By now the cops had finally come and were arresting the villains. "Let's get Shooting Star!" yelled Robin. The titans cheered.

When the titans bursted in the warehouse, Mala, Slade, and Rouge attacked. Michael spotted a glass cell. When he looked closer, he recognized Vivian trapped inside the cell.

Michael ran to the cell but was intervened by a bunch of Slade-bots. Michael shot lightning at some of the robots. The Slade-bots exploded but were replaced by more. Michael yelled with anxiety.

Vivian looked up. She saw Michael was attacking some of Slade's robots. The others were attacking Mala, Rouge, and Slade. Vivian stood up. She shot lightning at the box at the top of the dome. It shocked her. Vivian groaned. Michael, Jinx, Wonder Girl, Kole, and the others that were looking winced when that happened.

Vivian stood up again. She put a force field around her and blasted fire. The glass wall cracked. Her force field shattered. She felt the force break the leg she was using as a leverage. Vivian was surprised by the shock of lightning hitting her. With plenty of effort, Vivian managed to keep standing. She tried to use the energy of the electricity to help her crack through the glass.

Michael was able to get all of the robots out of the way. He noticed that the cell had a crack forming from the fire that Vivian was shooting at it. The fires threaten to burn through the wall. The crack was getting bigger, but very slowly.

Michael blasted lightning at the crack to help Vivian out. By now the robot backups were beginning to appear. One almost grabbed him. The robots around him blew up. He turned around, "We got you." said Jinx as she shot at the crack. Raven, Argent, Wonder Girl, and Kole were behind her, fighting the robots.

Trying to use the energy from the electricity hitting her was more effort then it was worth. Vivian was starting to tire out. She eventually gave up on that idea. The crack was starting to the point where it was a foot wide. Vivian noticed that Jinx was helping with the crack while Raven, Wonder Girl, Argent, and Kole were fighting the robots.

The wall where the crack was forming finally shattered. The electricity suddenly stopped hitting Vivian. Collapsed from exhaustion. Then she passed out. Hopefully it was finally over. At least for now.

Michael ran over to Vivian. He picked her up and brushed the hair away from her face. She looked sick. He noticed the gash. "Is she alright?" asked Jinx. "No, I think she's sick. She is pretty scratched up and bruised." said Michael. "Take her back to the tower. Kole, Raven, Argent. Can you escort him? I'll cover you guys as you leave." said Wonder Girl. "Robin won't be mad, would he?" asked Kole. "No. He would want us to be able to get her out of her while we can. He would want an escort." said Raven, who actually sounded worried.

Wonder Girl covered them while they escaped. All of the titans were surrounded by the robots. They were doing pretty good, though some help would have been nice. "When you get back, tell the others at the tower what happened. Tell them to keep their guard up. Set up patrols around the tower. Raven, you should probably be in charge." said Wonder Girl.

The titans nodded. Michael was trying to keep himself together, since he was carrying Vivian.


	6. Tricks

The Brotherhood strikes back: Fourth in the Vivian series

I don't own the teen titans (though if I did it would still be on the air (Why did they cancel it anyways?)) Anyways I own the plot and

Vivian™, Garth™, Michael™. Please Review my first story on .

Chapter six: Tricks

When Vivian woke up, the scenes from the other day filled her head. It took her a few minutes to realize that she wasn't in her room. She heard a voice outside of the infirmary. Someone came in.

" 'ello love. How are you feeling?" asked Argent. "Hey. How did everything turn out?" asked Vivian. "Don't worry about it. The villains escaped while we were fighting the robots." said Argent. "I'm going to go get Cyborg and Raven." she said as she sneaked out. "By the way, you're going to have a lot of visitors." Argent said. Vivian smiled.

Cyborg, Raven, Garth, and Michael came in a few minutes later. "Hey guys!" said Vivian. "Hi." they said. "You have a broken leg, some scratches, the gash on your face is doing pretty good. That's pretty much it besides some bruises and a bump on the head." said Cyborg.

Raven walked over her and checked Vivian's leg and the scratches covering her legs from climbing the fence. "Garth, can you bring a bowl of water?" asked Vivian. He gave her a confused look but obeyed. Michael kissed her on the forehead. "By the way, can you take out the IV? Needles make me a little too nervous." said Vivian. Cyborg pulled out the needle quickly.

Jinx, Kole, Argent, and Wonder Girl came in. Garth came back with the water, with Robin and Beast Boy trailing him. Vivian sat up with Michael's help. "Why do you need the water?" asked Beast Boy. "This is why." said Vivian as the water levitated.

Everyone was silent as they watched the water spin around in a ball so fast that it started glowing. Vivian transferred the water in to the leg that was broken. The scratches on that leg healed up. "Dude! How did you do that?" yelled Beast Boy.

Garth ran to get some water while Raven checked Vivian's work. "The leg is healed. How does that work?" asked Raven, actually shocked. Vivian shrugged and said, "I don't know how it works. I just know that it does. But only if it goes fast enough that it glows its brightest." said Vivian.

With the water that Garth brought back. The rest of the scratches, including the gash on Vivian's cheek, and bruises were healed. Vivian got up and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. While Vivian ate, Robin and everyone else filled her in on the battle that happened the day before.

"Thanks guys. Without you, I would have probably starved or something." said Vivian. "No problem." said Kid Flash. "It's too bad that they escaped. I wonder what they paid Slade. I wonder if he's going to show his face again. Anyways, I think they will leave us alone for a while. Everyone is free to go home." said Robin.

"Yeah, I could use a break. Anyways, Brian and Brandon must be freaking out right now." said Vivian as her bags flew towards her.


End file.
